Conventional rotors for a wind or water power machine include a rotor in which, in a projection plane perpendicular to a rotational center axis of the rotor, each leading edge of the blades protrudes forward in a rotor rotational direction relative to a first line segment connecting an inward end and an outward end in the rotor radial direction of the leading edge (for example, PTL 1).